powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Reiko Liladan
Reiko Liladan is a prominent genius who caused much impact on the advance of civilization and carved her name on human history by being the first human to create MagicTech androids with AI that can mimic a human's thought pattern and were made with a Uterine Replicator that gives them the right plumbing to procreate. Background Appearance Personality While extremely intelligent, Reiko is also humble and kind to those around her, though she is more than willing to boast of her beauty and intelligence when reasonably allowed. She is able handle grave matters like Nayuta's deteriorating conditions and the havoc caused by Donald Malphas with a gentle, but understanding attitude. However, she is not without her eccentricities. Reiko seemingly possesses a great affection for boobs and subjects related to them. She has a penchant for eavesdropping, especially whenever the Wizard Saints or Grand Magic Council is talking. There is also her habit of putting on a pair of glasses when summoning her Mecha, Black Gypsy. Reiko is not motivated by patriotism or benevolence in designing Hibiki Units and Mecha, instead designing them because she considers them powerful and cool. She is a fujoshi, who only cares about Boys Love. She is excited each time she sees a bromance from her male students and/or staff of the school. Powers Cybernetic Body- As a Cyborg she possesses all of the various superhuman attributes: *Bio-Molecular Alteration: Reiko has control over the molecular structure of her body and can alter it at will. This means she can adapt her molecular structure to adversity. *Superhuman Strength: Her cybernetic body makes her incredibly strong, allowing her to lift at least 100 tons. *Superhuman Speed: As a Cyborg she can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *Superhuman Durability: As a Cyborg her body is very durable and can survive at a depth of 8000 meters deep. *Superhuman Stamina: As a Cyborg she can exert itself well beyond normal Olympic-level athlete limits. *Superhuman Agility: As a Cyborg her agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human gymnast. *Quick Repair: Reiko is able to rapidly repair damage done to both her cybernetic and organic parts within a brief period of time. She has proven capable of fully repairing damaged or destroyed cybernetic and organic tissue inflicted by Sherria's Destiny Blades within the span of a few minutes. The more extensive the damage, the longer her reconfiguration program takes to repair her body. *Eidetic Memory: Reiko possesses computer-like data storage and retrieval memory, allowing her to recall everything she had seen or experienced since the cybernetic upgrade in perfect detail. *Psychic Immunity: Because her consciousness is part computer and can be backed up in non-organic databanks, Reiko is highly resistant to telepathy and brainwashing efforts that only target her human side. *Nano Shifting: Her nano-technological carapace enables Reiko numerous mechanism morphing capabilities from generating Plasma Coils, Electrostatic Poles, Plasma Torches, Energy Guns to life Support, Machine Interface, Hologram Projection, Threat Adaptation and more. *Technoforming: Reiko is capable of assimilating machinery and technology, incorporating outside systems into her body at will. This was accomplished through invasive computer programs to physically and cybernetically link systems to her body. In ideal circumstances, Reiko could duplicate the versatility of an Arcane Alien-Tech Powered Suit but with any weapon or device handy instead of pre-constructed interchangeable modules. In hazardous conditions, Reiko could also rebuild herself when damaged by using raw materials, such as cannibalizing the hydraulics of a motorcycle to create new legs, or slapping her disembodied torso onto a tank and co-opting it. **Technology Manipulation: Reiko manipulate mechanical components, assembling them into a variety of different configurations by modifying their shape and construction. Abilities Gate of Boobylon- Through the butts or boobs she touches, she can use other people's powers make them her own, regardless of the type of power. As such, she can also use In-Fighting and Counter styles. Imagine Craft Magic- Reiko is a brilliant inventor that can convert any raw material into anything of her design only using her mind. With this ability Reiko can create limitless robots with exceptional special abilities. Expert Engineer: She is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost any, if not all machinery. She is also a Hibiki Unit and Mecha designer, Reiko has devised the systems and designs used for a number of the Destiny City's technology, including the Universal Safety System, and is skilled in her field of work. Innate Capability- She is a powerful Jewel, talented inventor and brilliant robotics engineer. She also possesses talent for science, mathematics, engineering, human anatomy, architecture, sculpture, painting, inventing, weapons development, etc. *Skilled Engineer: Reiko served several tours in Southeast Asia, studying while in the service to become a robotics engineer. Equipment Molecular Re-arranger: Which is a high-tech alien device that renders Omni-steel temporarily malleable for purposes of reconstructing or modifying her physical form. Modified Magi-Com Device: An extremely powerful and modified version of the standard Magi-Com device. It functions similarly to the general population's Magi-Com Devices, but with many more practical applications. Techno-Organic Blobs: Thumb sized little blobs that are summoned from a pocket dimension of unknown origin that can take the shape and form of most mechanical designs that their maker can imagine with their thoughts. Weaknesses Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet